Last Chance
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: She hates him from the very start and he was in love with her sends he first put eyes on her. But how can he get close to her if she doesn't want him nearby? A little accident brings them together and they most work together if they want to survive in the desert. Will she give him a chance?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

If I had another chance to tell you that I love I will choose that moment to show you my feelings, but can really the time change people forever went they meet again from a long time ago?

It's been almost 7 years sense I last saw him. I was only 8 years old and some people took me away from him and my home. Now I don't know how am I going to see him again.

It all started went we first meet and it wasn't the nieces time of my childhood, I was going to met with the king's son. I was so happy that I was going to met someone like my own age because I always see big old people around me. So, it wasn't good that a girl of 8 years was around with the grown ups anyway. My mom took me to the palace and announce that I was going to be train to be a priestess of Nephthys. But in some point in the palace my mom told me to stay where I was and that I shouldn't go anywhere else. By that time the pharaoh and his son came to where I was and I had to Gide myself. And I found one behind one big statue of Horus. I started to heard the conversation of the pharaoh and his son. I didn't like it at all and specially from the prince.

-Dad, why do I have to do this?- said the prince.

- Son. It is disrespectful of you. Don't you see that that you have to see her?- said the pharaoh.

- I know that I have to see her but, what I don't understand is why I have to see her now? I thought that I can see her anytime not by when.- said the prince.

- Son, you most see her now before everything chances. She doesn't have much time and maybe this is your chance to see her.- said the pharaoh.

- By what to you mean that she doesn't have much time left?- said the prince.

- I most not tell you my son. By the time been you will know.- said the pharaoh.

- Dad I don't want to see her. To see a arrogant and selfish girl? You say that I need to see her, I can see her anytime by now. So why do we have this issue anyway?- said the prince.

- SON! This is a responsibility to see her and there is no more excuses. IS THAT CLEAR!- said the pharaoh.

- Yes dad.- said the prince.

With that they left and my mind was clear by that time. My mom told me that I was going to meet the prince and that we should be friends but, now that I heard the conversation with his dad I could make a decision. That I wouldn't be his friend and that's because I hate the prince because his so arrogant and he judge before he now's someone. What kind of friend does he is? And what gives him the decision to become his friend? He doesn't need to have a friend if he doesn't wants to and I don't want to be his friend anyway. By that time a came out of my hidden spot and my mom came to guide me to the throne room. We where standing by the enters but I stop and my mom look at me.

- Neftis? We have to go in. Is something the matter?- said my mom but, before I could say anything I start to cry.- What happen?

- I heard the pharaoh talk to his son that he was going to meet me and the prince said that he didn't want to see me. That I was an arrogant selfish girl. I don't want to see him mom.- I said with much determination.

- Nef, we must go inside. Because if we don't it's going to be a disrespectful for the pharaoh and the gods and…

- WHO CARES WHAT THE GODS SAY AND SPECIALLY SOMEONE THAT IS THE NEXT SHELFISH PRINCE OF EGYPT!- I said angry.

-THAT'S ENOUGH NEF! You are going inside with or without your concern.- said my mom.

With that we enter the throne room to see that arrogant prince that I hate the most. And what thing is for sure that I will never be his friend, not now and never in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Laying Eyes On You**

**(Atem's POV)**

I was not in the mod to be in the throne room with my dad and everybody. This meeting was so that we could welcome the high priestess of Thot and to her new apprentice but, I didn't care how it was. All that I now is that the girl will be an annoying one for me, I now it because almost all the girls in all of Egypt like me and I didn't want to take another one in my long list of selfish girls in it. I was about to tell my dad that I was leaving but, then the front doors started to open and I knew that my time was up. I was so dead now, that annoying girl will soon see me. I saw the high priestess walking first then next to her came a girl like my age but… Oh My Gosh! What am I seeing? She's… She has white long hair that reach below of her shoulders and her skin is white too, her eyes full deep blue and… and… I felt my face getting hotter. This wasn't right I have never felt this way toward a girl before but, now I think that she's cute. That make my feel butterflies in my stomach. I have once heard about the interaction of men and women but, I have never expect that to happen to me in this short of age. Some people feel that at the age of poverty and I wasn't even close to that. By the time they reach to the front stairs they both bow with their left leg in front and their faces down, not even where looking at us. Now I saw something that make my eyes widen more than unusual, the girl and the high priestess of Thot have the same appearance; hair and white skin, and their deep blue eyes. I first thought that maybe they came from the same place but all my thoughts melt went my father's voice rose so that everybody was listening.

- Priestess Merit please stand up.- said my father. She rose from her position but, the young girl didn't. - And you too young girl.- then she rose from her position too, now looking serious by showing not even a weakness on her eyes. Now I was sure that my face was turning red because the way that she look at me was making me more embarrass than before, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to meet her after all.

- My pharaoh.- say Priestess Merit.- I have come as you request it and I brought my next apprentice who will become the next priestess in your court.

- I now Merit but, I see that the young one is or has something to hide.- say my father. By that I was surprise because Merit was almost shaking.

- I have nothing to hide your highness.- say the girl in a voice of courage and determination. I must admit she was showing a temper that I haven't seen in a girl before.

- You may said that young one but, do you know your own secret?- ask my father witch I was surprise. How did he know that she was hidden something of us or that she even know about it?

- I already know my pharaoh. And am not going to let you have it.- she say it in a way of a thread and that put the other high priests in guard.

- How dare you speak to the pharaoh like that you selfish girl.- say my uncle Aknadin. I was angry by the way they were acting because the one that started that thread wasn't her, it was my dad.

- And who makes you speak than the pharaoh. I will not be intimidate by you or the pharaoh it's that clear!- she scream at them like if she was a princess. But I most say that she has a temper of great magnitude and maybe she could be my future wife… Hold on! Sends went am I choosing my wife? Oh God! Why am I falling for this girl?

- STOP! I most say that your daughter has a great spirit and that she will be very good to be a priestess one day Merit.- say my dad. But what cut my attention was that, that girl was the daughter of the high priestess Merit.

- Thank you. My pharaoh, you will not be disappointed.- Merit say and with that they left, leaving the rest of us alone. Everyone where talking about the girl.

- My pharaoh. Do you think that the girl will not cause much of a danger to us?- ask Aknadin.

- Yes, my brother but, what you guys didn't see was that she holds a great power inside her.- he say and that make the rest of the priests to hold their breath and also mine.- She maybe be a protector of our kingdom and maybe later…- he pause and look at me like he could read my mind, then he smile closing his eyes.- and maybe something much more greater than a high priestess of my court.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Remember**

**(Neftis POV)**

After they announce me in the throne room we left. I really was surprise by the way the pharaoh act just there. He really was going to confront me into a challenge and I most say I put a really good posture to the pharaoh as a challenger.

- You did really well, Neftis.- say my mom.

- You really mean it?- I ask.

- Yes, and I much more surprise then the rest of the priests.- she say.

- Why?- I ask.

- Because, how come a girl of 8 years could challenge the pharaoh in his own dominions? You really are special… and maybe… you will be something more.- she say with a smile. I didn't get the meaning of "something more", o well maybe I will never know it until am older.

The Next Day…

I wake up before the sunrise and I put my white dress that reach above my knees and I went outside to see the sunrise and to always my admire the light touch my body I could feel the warm it always show, and I smell the light of the sun. Full of life and with a lot of energy in it. Now I know why they say that Ra was the all mighty god of the sun. He was powerful and he was light and fire… just like me.

- Nef?- say my mom. How came next to me and put a hand in my shoulder. - You always wake up before the sunrise and that's estrange my dear, for you actually.

-Why?- I ask.

- Because the only one who could wake up before the sunrise is the chosen one of the gods and… and the next to the throne.- she say smiling at me.

- I know that the only person who could wake up before the sunrise is the chosen one of the gods but, why does it only be the royal family? I can wake up with no one to wake me and… before you know it I will be already outside of the house.- I say.

- That's true but, still… you're a really a wonderful girl. And even I would have like to be like you in your age.- she say happy.

That was the first thing that we have spoke in that morning. We enter to our home again but we spoke about what we like and even… we talk about dad. He die went he tried to protect me and the royal family, he could be right here with us but, no he sacrifice himself to protect the royal family and myself. I still remember that a fault night…

4 years back…

We where in the palace and we start walking in the corridors to go home. By the time we may it out we look to the sky and how wonderful it look with all the stars in it.

- My dear, one day I will be up there seeing everything in the world.- he said.

- Dad? Why do you want to be up there? Isn't suppose that only the pharaoh and his family are aloud to go up there?- I ask.

- Yes my dear, but remember that there is a part over there that is aloud to go like people like us. Of course not as high as the royal family and the gods but, there is a part over there for us and we can see below us to check the ones we love.

- Would you be up there one day?- I ask sadly.

- Yes, my dear. But am not going anywhere as long as I live and you… you are the reason why I still fight.- he said with a smile still holding me in his harms.

- Why am I the reason for you to keep fighting dad?- I ask a little confuse.

- Because when I see you I just don't see the goddess in you... but, also… my lovely child you have a kind and pure heart. Not to mention that you have a great power.- he said.

- Just like the goddess of destruction Nephthys. Why did you and mom choose that name for me?- I ask.

- Because Neftis… Not just your powers are great, that power is almost indestructible because you resemble the goddess yourself. Only in a lovely way that is. She is known to be the goddess of destruction because her powers; she's the goddess of death and lamentation, also the goddess of sleep and nature and the lady of the night. She is very protective and represents the cycle of death and rebirth. Her sacred birds are falcons and hawks; I think that's the reason why she is the protector of the phoenix because they rise from the ashes symbolizing rebirth.- he said with a smile will closing his eyes.

- So, that's the reason why I have the power of the phoenix?- I ask looking at the sky.

- Yes, my dear. But remember that your phoenix is different from the others.

- Why?

- Because yours is a sacred one. The only one with the power of light and darkness.

- How come I have the power of darkness dad? I thought I have the power of light.

- You have the power of the light but, you also have the power of darkness inside of you. Remember that Nephthys is the goddess of the night witch represents darkness and you also resemble the sun god Ra.

- Am also Ra? How many gods to I look like?

- ja, ja, ja, you only look like Nephthys and Ra. Because you have both qualities you're as Ra noble, rightful through his decisions and very smart.

- Oh, now I get it.- I said with a smile. But soon the happiness vanish in the darkness and a great explosion cause the village to get in fire. We start to run but, we were stop by a gigantic monster how was the cause of the attack.

- Nef, run! You most go and find shelter and be safe.- he said.

- Am not going to leave you! We need to be together!- I said crying.

- There will be a time went we need to be away from each other my dear.- he said went I felt his power and I saw his protector, his own soul monster… the Inferno Phoenix. - Now GO!

I ran away and I found the pharaoh, his son and his high priests running toward me.

- Nef, what's going on?- say the high priestess.

- My… my dad is in trouble!- I said crying.

Went we look back my dad was winning but, then the creature attack us.

- My prince take the girl out of here and fine shelter.- said one of the high priests. Then the boy with black hair with red rims and five large golden spikes took my hand, and we start to run away until I felt something in my heart that was too painful and I fell down and I took the prince alone with me.

- Hey! What the heck was that?- he said screaming at me but, then he stop went he saw my face in pure shock. I look back to see that the creature my dad was facing was going to attack us. Only by then I stand up and look at the creature in the eyes. The next thing that happen was the most painful of all. My dad… my dad… sacrifice himself to protect my and the prince. His phoenix came in the way of the blast and with that I scream, and run toward him before he felt to his knees. Later, he was laying down in the floor, I hug him will my tears came laying down my face.

- My… my dear… please… don't… cry… You… most… be… strong… Promise… me… that… you… will… protect… this… kingdom… with… your… own… life…- he said with every breath he had.

- Yes… father.- I said still crying. Then with a simply smile he close his eyes. I hug him much more tighter… then I hearth the creature screaming, now I was angry, no furious. I lay him down wild I stand up later I felt a strong energy all around me. I look at the creature in the eyes, he was about to attack again but, before he could. I let my own energy set free, it was a light color golden and my hair went all the way up. Then before I could make up what happen summon my protector, my own soul monster… the Sacred Phoenix Of Nephthys. - SACRED PHOENIX OF NEPHTHYS! ATTACK!- and with a single blow the creature vanish into pure ashes… and everything around me turn black.

Back to the Present…

That was the last time I saw him. I was going to keep my promise to him and become myself as the greatest priestess of all of times. If I could be a queen that will show them how powerful I could be but, I want to show them that I wouldn't let anyone to hurt my home and my people and maybe… I could become a Goddess myself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Meeting You**

**(Atem's POV)**

I was so excited that I will see her again. I have waited all this time to see her again but, could I really make her like me? Or will she turn things around? Then Mahad came toward me and told me that the girl was here with her mother. I walk toward my first class and I was surprise to see her there. Wasn't it suppose that the beginners should be in a different class? Oh well, maybe she will keep up with all of us. I saw Isis, Kalim, Shada and… Seto. Boy how much I hate him, he was a show up and he always wanted to defeat me in everything I can do better than him. But my mind was on her, she was wearing her white dress that reach above her knees and her hair was in a pony tail. Went I was finally with the others everyone was very confuse by the presence of the girl.

- Hey, your highness. Do you have any idea why she's in here?- ask Shada.

- No.- I say.

- I heard that she's the daughter of the Priestess Merit, is that true my prince?- ask Isis.

- Yes she is.- I say.

- Wow! I never have expect that the Priestess Merit have a daughter.- say Kalim.

- Actually, nobody expect this but, for some reason they just told us right now.- say Isis a little suspicious with the girl.

We all look at her and she have her eyes close like meditating, she was very relax and her breathing was very light for someone like her. She almost look like she was asleep went she open her eyes very quickly and look at us. But we figure out that she wasn't looking at us she was looking at the door. And went we look back the door open with our teacher of magic.

- Good morning class.- he say.

- Good morning.- everyone say.

- I see that all of you have already meat the new student, Neftis.- say the teacher.

Everyone was shock by hearing her real name, her name was almost similar to the Goddess of Destruction… Nephthys.

- Well then, let's start with the class, shall we?- say the teacher.

Some time later…

Class was over but, what got everyone by surprise was that Neftis beat up Seto! Man I have never known that she got that power. My dad say that she have a great power but, I didn't know how much power she has. She beat him with a single blow, and with that he couldn't stand up again. What on earth am I saying?

Flashback…

- Everyone knows the basics of magic so, now is time to put those basics to practice. Except to let you show me I want you to challenge someone from this room.- say the teacher.

Everyone was thinking with who they were going to challenge, I was expecting that Seto would choose but, instead he choose to challenge Neftis in the first round. We thought that the teacher will do something because she was new but, she just start to walk to the arena and wait for Seto to take his place. She have her arms cross in front of her bust, her face didn't show anything but a serious one. Her eyes never living Seto. Seto attack her before the teacher could say go but, she dodge his attacks very easily. We saw that she wasn't attacking him and that she was just toying with him. Seto was beginning to get frustrated and he attack her with all his powers, the most powerful one of all. The attack was so great that maybe she could never dodge but, to everyone's surprise the attack was been hold my her with her left hand. She make the attack of Seto to be consume by her own hand and disappear like the wind. Everyone was shock by that, nobody can do that except if you can manage to control that kind of power. That only could mean one thing, her powers were in another level than ours. Then, she make her arms to spread to the sides and close her eyes, she started to bright. Her body was beginning to float and her light became much more brighter than before, her arms rest in a side of her bust. The next thing we remember was that went she open her eyes, her arms went in front of her and let out a great attack toward Seto. The light cover him but, we could still hear him scream until the light vanish and she fall back to the ground. Seto lay down in the floor unconscious, we ran toward him, he was still breathing. She started to walk away from the classroom until she close the door behind her without looking back.

End of the Flashback.

After getting Seto to the infirmary we were very worry for him but, much more about Neftis. She just leave without saying anything.

- We should find her before Priest Aknadin finds or else she could be in real trouble.- say Mahad.

- Or Aknadin will be the one to be in real trouble.- say Isis.

- She could be everywhere, where are we suppose to go first?- ask Kalim.

Then a great explosion came from the battle arena.

- There!- say Shada. With that we dash toward there.

By the time we got there we heard some voices.

- I don't get the meaning of this. How is this suppose to help me anyway?- say Neftis. We enter and we didn't believe what we were seeing. She was above a high rope that was knot in both sides of the battle room. She was with her left foot on the rope, the other was holding a brick of rock, her arms were to the sides holding jars of water in her hands, and in her head were a pile of the most thickness books of the library.

- Will you remind me why am I doing this?

- Because you want to control better your energy force, am I wrong then?- ask the teacher of battle.

- No, absolutely not.- she say having a bad time keeping balance of her body and the things on her body.

- When you already master the balance with those heavy things we will pass to the next level.- he say. She started to concentrate by closing her eyes and relaxing. Before we knew it she already master the balance on those heavy things. It was a windy day and she could make her posture be right without moving, she was like a stone in the air.

- Excellent! Now try to levitate these torches to the same high you are.

She concentrate more and the torches were floating up in the sky and stop at the same high were she was.

- Now make a circle with those torches and make them move around you.- say the teacher. She did what she was told and she didn't have problems with that.

- Now levitated the swords and shields like you did with the torches but, the swords are going to circle you and the torches in a different direction while the shields are going to circle you, the torches and the swords to the same direction of the torches.

Ok now I see that he was pushing her to the limits. But she did what she was told the swords and the shields came to her high and started to make another two circles around her and the torches one bigger than the other.

- Now make the swords to be facing the same direction as you but, still circle you.- he say. With that she make it very easy and relax.

- Now make the shields to be in a cross way around you still moving.- he say. Now it look like a bubble of weapons to protect her.

- Now that all the weapons are moving in a circle, I need you to move that same circle around you the way you have already put it.- he say. She make the circle of torches to move in front still moving the torches from their previous direction. Then later the swords going the backwards and finally the shields.

- Now that you have a perfect shield of weapons I need you to light the torches while they're still moving. And later make the swords light up reflecting every corner of the arena, finally, when I attack you make the shields reflect that attack back at me. With much more magnitude that I already did.- he say.

She make the torches light up in fire which provoke to be a circle of fire around her, later the swords started to light up like candles but, much more brighter and illuminating the whole room. Finally, the teacher attack her and the shields block them and reflect it back to the teacher much more powerful than he did. The odd part was that the books, the jars, the brick of stone and herself were levitating. And she open her eyes to look what she already done.

- You have done it Nef!- scream the teacher in a approval way. Then she started to decent from where she was and make the shields return to were there suppose to be alone with the swords and torches. The jars of water return to the table alone with the pile of books and the brick of stone.

- You have done it. You have master the balance of energy force. Next time that you face someone in battle you will be prepare to not let much energy out. And that way you will not hurt him that badly.- he say.

- Thank you, master.- she say.

- Nef! It's time for you to come home!- scream her mother.

- I'm coming!- she scream back.

- Go on. I don't want your mother to be angry at you because your late to your lessons.- say the teacher. And she ran toward her mother in a different direction. Now I know why she came here, she wanted to control her powers so that next time in magic class so, she doesn't make the same thing to Seto again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The Confrontation**

**(Neftis's POV)**

I feel bad that I hurt Seto but, he choose me to challenge him in Magic class. When I was walking with my mom I told her what happen in class, she didn't say a thing which was a bad sign for me. I never have seen my mom that way but, maybe they were right, I didn't know my mom quite well enough. I see that she was taking me to the Temple of Thot. I never have visit that place before but, I always knew that she will take me here one way or another. By the time we reach it, she begin to talk to me again.

- This is the Temple of Thot. The God of the Moon.- say my mom. For some reason I always like the moon but, I also like the sun, or shut I say I love both of them. I was beginning to think that this was going to be a very long day for me, and specially with my mom. Who was going to make my life in a total misery.

Sometime later…

I was very exhausted by the time I got home. Really my mom was going to make my life a misery, fist thing she make me to study a lot of scrolls that talk about how to be a priestess, the history of Egypt, our costumes, the legend of our gods and how civilization started. I also learn that some scrolls have some myths that most people will kill to know, and some spells that only the priests or priestesses of the Temple of its rightful god can only learn. I was very happy that my mom took me here because maybe I could learn some magic that maybe nobody know. Later she took me to the training area; she first taught me how to use a bow and arrow, how to use the wind in my advantage went using them, also she taught me how to use a sword, a shield, and she instruct me in the art of knife-dueling. Oh well, it was a very long day anyway but, I'm sure that tomorrow it's going to get worse.

The Next Day…

What I predict the other night came true, it came worse. My powers where ok this time to control in Magic Class but, only temporally. Because Seto was even annoying than before and what I heard make me lose control, he insult my family and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I was trying not to hear him but, the last statement make me attack him.

Flashback…

I was facing Isis in Magic Class because we were attacking each other to make balance of powers. In our minds we were trying to control each others mind and weaken the other.

- She's just a show-up and nothing more, can you guys believe that she was the daughter of the great Priest of Ra? Abidos was a great Priest and if she was really her daughter she will be in another class.- say Seto.

- Don't make her lose control or you will regret it later.- say Shada.

- Didn't you learn your lesson with her the last time that you piss her up?- say Kalim.

- Remember that she has a great power within her, don't underestimate her.- say Mahad.

- How cares what she's capable of? She's just a little scary child that can't even protect the ones she loves so much, and you know why? Because she's weak and I bet that she's going to lose her mother the same way like her father because she couldn't even protect them.- say Seto.

With that my eyes open and letting a gasp escaping form my mouth and that was my last of my self-control. Isis felt this because she also open her eyes and look at me. My mind was now been manipulating, and I got furious this time. I release my powers and look at Seto. The next thing that happen he was send flying to the wall, the wall almost broke, everyone was shock and with my mind I was making him suffer in that wall. I like to hear him cry of pain, that only make smile. Isis try to stop me but, when I felt her coming I send her also flying to the wall. Kalim and Shada where the next ones to be send to the wall, the only ones standing where Mahad, the teacher and the prince. They were trying to make me come back from my trance but, they only make me to get furious even more so… I send them to the wall. Only the prince was making a good fight. Later, the pharaoh and the priestess came running to the class and their faces were a mix of horror. My power wasn't of light, it was of darkness. My mom came running toward me trying to wake me up but, to my horror I send her to the wall like the others and hear her scream make me to come back. I fight the darkness inside of me and I won. I let the others free and I fall to the ground, not knowing if they were ok or not.

End of the Flashback.

I woke up in the infirmary, I didn't want to wake up because I didn't want to see everyone's faces… I was so in pain even when I was asleep. In my dreams I was always seeing darkness and nothing more, I heard of voices, laughing at me. That only make me feel worse than before. After that a fault dream I was seeing light for the first time, the Priestess of Isis (the mother of Isis) was making sure that I was ok, physically and mentally. She told me that went I was unconscious I was not making any sign of movement and that I was sometimes crying in my asleep. And that everyone was ok, that their injures weren't that bad at all, now I feel much more better but, can I really be ok after what I did to them? I don't think that I could be able to forgive myself after this. But everyone says that it wasn't my fault that I lost control of my powers because of Seto, Seto never shut have insult me or my family in the first place. Oh well, maybe I will be in another time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**The Prophecy**

**(Atem's POV)**

I have never sped that Neftis was very sentimental with her family, what Seto did was unforgivable. Who will have thought that Neftis was very powerful went she was piss up? Now I know that I mustn't make her mad or else… I'm going to be the next to be in her black list. The high Priestess of Isis told me that Neftis was still unconscious and that it was probably that she will never woke up, only the gods will be the ones to judge her destiny. She was unconscious almost four days and four nights without waking up. At first I thought that maybe what Seto did had cause her to be in that state for the rest of her life, but Seka told us that she was always crying with her eyes close which that could only mean that she was fighting to get back to us. I felt bad for her that she have to be such pain right now, she didn't want to see any of us, not even her mother. The only people that she aloud to be with her were Seka and Isis, who could blame her? They could understand her much more better and I bet that Isis will be a good friend with her. I went to my bedroom after knowing that she already woke up and that she just needed some rest and that only make me to be relax that she was ok after all. If she could only knew how I felt about her, maybe things could be different between us. Oh well, maybe the time will tell me went I'm going to tell her about this feeling toward her.

I woke up panting in my bed, what I saw was the most terrible and horror scene that I have experience before. In my dream I saw that the hole kingdom was been destroy to become only ashes. Then in the skies a great creature with wings, arms, legs, and a face of a phoenix with flames was above the city. Its skin was golden and its eyes were green, and below that creature was a woman standing there, pale skin, white hair and blue eyes. But those blue eyes were showing darkness and madness in them. Could it really be that… that woman will be Neftis? Was this a vision of the future? Could she be able to destroy her own home? I don't believe that she will do this, she isn't evil, but… could there be a cause to why she will attack the kingdom? That most be it! Because she will never act that way without for a very intentional way. Ether way I will never aloud that she destroys my home and if it comes to that… then I will fight to keep it save.

The Next Day…

I was a little different than before, Isis wasn't coming to the lessons for some reason. Everyone was getting worry that maybe something happen to her until Seka told us that Isis was taking care of Neftis while she was out. As always the high priests always have a lot of work to do and that include Seka who was the Priestess of Isis. She only say that Isis was going to be out of the lessons for another three days at least, and that maybe Neftis will be with us again by that time. But as always I couldn't have my mind shut because the next thing that happen was that I spoke a loud and that make the rest of my friends to look at me.

- Did you say something prince?- say Mahad.

- No…- I didn't know what to say to that. Not after they heard me say something.

- Oh come on! We know that you say something so spit it out!- say Kalim.

- Well…- I started to say but, the words never came out.

- Told you that he will get uneasy.- say Shada.

- Leave him alone.- say Mahad. With that they went back to their work and only Mahad was with me. He have notice that something wasn't right and that was making him lose his temper.

- Alright, now can you tell me what's in your head lately? You been acting very strangely this day.- say Mahad.

- Well… you see… nothing its bordering me but, only a dream that I had last night. And it's driving me crazy.- I say at last.

- Oh, and can you tell me what kind of dream was that?- ask Mahad.

- You see… I don't even know if it was a dream anyway, what I saw was the most terrifying of all; the hole kingdom was in fire, everyone was screaming and above them…- I didn't finish. Then Mahad look at me very unsure of himself.

- And? What was above them?- ask Mahad.

- It was a creature with wings, arms, legs, and it's face was like of a phoenix, it's skin was golden with green eyes, the flames cover him. But, what got my off guard was… the person who was below that creature.- I finish not wanting to look at his face now.

- Who was that person?- ask Mahad in a tone of worry.

- It was… it was Neftis.- I say at last. With that he just look at me with a shock look in his face.

- You're kidding me, right?- he ask.

- I wish I could.- I say.

- Then, this is very serious.- say Mahad.

- What do you mean? It was only a dream, right?- I ask.

- I think not, you see, maybe the gods have granted you the gift of sight. And if that's a vision of the future them we most informed the pharaoh immediately.- say Mahad already standing up and heading to the throne room. We told him about what I saw in my dream but, he only say that we should keep Neftis safe. For some reason he knows what my vision mean but, what did it mean then? Could it be that Neftis is in great danger? And will that be the reason why she's going to attack us?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**The Kidnap**

**(Neftis's POV)**

3 Days Later…

I was feeling much more better but, I still didn't like to go to classes anymore. Seka and Isis were very good with me even after what I did to Isis. Seka was the mother of Isis and I didn't know why she was so kind with me after I almost kill her daughter. She always tell me that my feelings always gets in my way and that's the only reason why I react this way against the one that cause me lose control. My mother told me that from now on she was going to teach me everything of what the classes are because now she was knew that first I need to control my powers before I go to class again but, to me it will be very difficult to return again. I don't think that I will be able to be back with them again and I was trying to let my mom to not let me see them. But it came the day that every student has to go to the river and show it's skills. I didn't want to show my skills because of what have happen 3 days ago. But my mom insist that I need to go there even I didn't want to. We have to be in the river before sunrise and it wasn't to difficult to be before that time it would be when the others get there. We were there by the time the sky was in a deep dark blue color and to my surprise nobody was there. Then the sky turn purple and still nobody was there, then the sky turn red and still nobody was there. By the time the sky turn orange I was about to feel the sun in my skin but, I couldn't be happy and relax for the moment because my mom told me that the Pharaoh, his son, and the high priests. They were talking and they stop surprise to see us there already and to the Pharaoh's amaze was that I was not looking at them but at where the sun was going to come. And before they reach to us the sunrise came and the sunlight touch my skin and it feel good to feel that in the morning. When I turn around my mom was looking at me in a lovely way, she look happy somehow. The Pharaoh was looking at me like if I was some kind of treasure to him. His son was making feel unpleasant but, what can I do? But what I hate about all of this was that the princesses of the other parts of Egypt where coming. One of the east princesses was with the prince; she have tank skin like him, deep blue eyes like mine and she had dark brown and short hair. She look like a show off because she was like making the prince to like her somehow, that only make me to be disgusting to see that. Everyone except my people look at me, they were very surprise to see a white person within the Egyptians but, went I want to be away from the people a ran into a tank girl with brown long air and green eyes. She look back at me with concern eyes and then we stand up.

- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that.- say the girl about to cry, she look like she was 6 years old at least.

- Don't worry it was my fault that I didn't see you. You see I was kind of in my own mind that I forgot what was in front of me.- I say happy with for one I feel pleasant with her.

- My name is Mana.- say the girl.

- Nice to meet you, my name is Neftis.- I say. She look surprise as everyone else but, she just accepted.

I smile at her and she smile at me, we say that we want to play and I told my mom with that. She was surprise that I was going to play with someone and by the way she look at Mana and that only say that she like her.

- Is that your mother? She's pretty.- say Mana.

- I know.- I say looking at my mom back while we were heading away from everyone else. We went to the river and jump into it, we didn't care if there were crocodiles in there. We were having so much fun that we didn't notice that the rest of the people got worry for Mana than me. We got off the river and hold hands while we spin around, I was happy that I made a new friend. Then we let go of each other and start to make circles on our own, I could feel the sun shining against me and I didn't notice that everyone was looking at me. I didn't care at that time because I feel so free now.

**(Atem's POV)**

I saw what everyone was looking they were seeing her, I could see that she was happy now with that little girl. They were playing something and by the way she spin around that make her look lovely with the wind. But, then I saw that she started to be brighter than before and that the ground that she was standing was becoming to be green, full of life. That only mean that she have a very powerful magic inside of her. My dad saw that too and that only make him to smile more. The princesses that where from another parts of Egypt couldn't believe that everyone was having much more attention to that girl than them. Oh well I was also having my full attention to her than them, the only one that was been much more jealous of Neftis was Anzu. She was the princess of the East and I bet that she didn't like Neftis at all. Then the magic teacher told us that every student, princes and princesses were going to show their skills in front of my dad so they could have a position to be in his court. I was the first one to start them the princesses, Anzu was the most strongest one of the princesses. Then they were my friends Isis, Kalim, Mahad, Seto and Shada, they all did great, later it was the villagers turn. Mana have a great power to manipulate the sand and Mahad saw that too. Finally it was Neftis turn. She just started to make some magic circles and later let out it's power to be release and with the seal it became much more bigger and brighter. She was the most brighter of all and let her arms be up and hold them up, with that she let out a big amount of light to the sky that could be much more brighter than the sun. Everyone was impress with her of what she did and the light involve us until we couldn't see anything and when it vanish the sand was no longer instead there was… vegetation. Green grass, trees and flowers of many kinds of the world, and she was in the middle of them. One big tree was there making her look like a goddess and the flowers came to her with the same wind. She stuck up and head back from where she was before everything started, she leave a trail of grass with every step she took. She climb a tree that was in the edge of the river and she took a dive and when she was already in the water it started to shine wit all his strength. And it was over Neftis came out of the water sitting down in the edge with her feet in the water. She was so beautiful when she shine that way and she was still wet so that make her look much more beautiful than ever.

**(Neftis's POV)**

I was having so much fun after I show them that I could really control my powers now. Been in the bed concentrating all this time with my mind was very useful back them and I'm very grateful for that because now I can be save that I wouldn't cause any more trouble than before. But, nobody notice that something bad was going on and before anyone knew they attack us. I started to run toward Mana and took her with me but, some of the man with a black hook went toward me in his horse and before the priests and the Pharaoh could do something I push Mana to the river and they took me with them.

- MOM!- I scream with all my strength but, it was useless because when she spot me the men with the black hook were retreating and that only mean that they were looking for me and not the Pharaoh's son.

- NEFTIS!- I heard my mom scream but, it was to late and everything turn black around me. That was what happen to me back then and I don't know if I could really return to my home or worse… see my mom again.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**The Dark Temple**

**(Neftis's POV)**

7 Years Later…

It's been 7 years sends I was capture and I was brought here… to the Dark Temple. It was almost similar to the lessons I have with my mom and priest back there but, the only different between them was that in here… you kill to survive. They told us that we were rescue from our home that were trying to use us as weapons and that we have to become much more stronger than them. The high dark priest told me that I didn't need to be afraid that this was now my new family and that we need to make a new order to Egypt. Some people came to destroy the Dark Temple but, they didn't achieve to destroy it because… they use us to protect the temple. We attack them to protect the temple and we must kill any survivor that didn't parish in the battle. But before we kill them the high dark priest inspect the survivors if they could be a great soldier to the Dark Temple, if not, we finish them. They thought us everything we need to know and even the dark magic to make ourselves stronger. I only have one friend in this place her name was Akin, she was a Nubian girl, I meet her a year later when I was brought here. She told me that she was separate from her family because of her powers, nobody like her and she was consider as a monster. I feel bad for her that her own family consider her as such. We study and make ourselves much more stronger, in magic, in mind, physic and in soul. Our soul monster was becoming much more stronger of each time we master a spell, in our mind, physic moves and if our soul shine more in the darkness. But, they want that the light and darkness shine at the same time, that's the only reason why they want us to be strong to keep the happiness but also to rise our hatred, and if we put them into balance that will make us the masters of the dark light. We didn't see much of that and to think of it we were no longer little girls that didn't know what was going on in the world, right now we were in our womanhood right now and we look like real women than last time. Our bodies started to change to fast in our age, Akin started at the age of 10 and I started at 11, we were the jealousy of the other girls that were there but, who could blame them? That they didn't develop in a early age the body of a woman, everyone boy that already was in his manhood were always looking at us. They like Akin because her body was much more voluminous than the rest of the girls but, they also like me because they have never see someone like me; pale skin, white hair and full deep blue eyes. My body was almost similar to Akin but, her was much bigger than me. She have tank skin, dark brown hair and golden eyes. We were like sisters because the dark priests classified us as Nephthys and Nut; the goddess of darkness, well Nut is the goddess of the Sun and the Moon but… it's the same because she can control the darkness too. Sometimes they confuse me with Nut because I always like to feel the sun in my skin and that I always shine with the moon and that Akin is Nephthys because she has a dangerous temper that if you make her mad it will be your last. What they didn't know was that I was Nephthys and that Akin was Nut, everyone has it's way to classified us either way. Every time I look at the moon I remember my home and even… Atem. I know that he was mean with me but, now that I know who are the boys with the girls, maybe he have already encounter many other girls before me and he didn't like them. I have to smile at that because that make me remember the princesses 7 years ago, I always hate those princess because they only want that everyone look at them of how lovely they were. I didn't care how I look I only want to be myself, I have a feeling that everyone were going to be free from these place, I only have to wait for the right moment. I have to be out of this place before the red moon because otherwise Akin, me and the other girls were going to be in great danger. They say that at the age of 16 your going to be taken by a man from here and that mean bad news, I only have 15 but I look like 16 already. I have to be out of here no matter what, I have to be free and the goddesses where going to help me get away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**The Escape**

**(Neftis's POV)**

At Night… Time of the Red Moon…

I was making sure that by the time of the set point of the moon I was going to make my move. Akin was very nervous because she wasn't sure that this plan was going to work, I have told her that we need to have faith that this was going to work. But we couldn't be alone for once and that make the possibility to escape very much difficult to make it. The dark guards that protect this place came to my room.

- It's time.- say one of the dark guards.

- Alright but, let me have a little moment for myself.- I say serious and they close the door. I already have my close for the ceremonial but, I was gathering the stuff that I was going to need if the plan work. And later I went outside of my room, the guards were there and took me to the main plaza inside of the Dark Temple. All the girls were there and I was the only one that was late.

- Finally you show up.- say Akin. - What took you so long?

- I was making sure that everything was in place.- I say serious to make sure that everyone understood that I was meaning this ceremonial and not the escape from this place.

- I see. Then are you ready for this, then?- ask Akin serious. I just nod to make myself clear to that and we look to where the high dark priest were going to appear.

- Welcome! Daughters of Darkness! Today is an especial day for all of you because this is the great ceremonial that only be once in their life!- say one of the high dark priest.

- From this day on you will have someone to share life and death and not just that…- say the other high dark priest. I was sure that what he was about to say I wouldn't like it at all. - You will also share each others powers!

With that I was sure that my only way to escape was already made. Then the ceremonial begin each one of us was going to aloud that the man touch her but only to choose their eternal wife. Each man was only looking and by the time I saw the one that was going to be my key to get out he just look at me and leave. By the time the high dark priest aloud them to touch us I make my move and rise my light to the infinity.

- Light of the Sun! Shine in the Darkness!- I scream and let the light shine the hole place and took Akin by the hand and run back to our rooms before anyone could notice. Akin was closing her eyes while I looking the way to get out and it was easy at first. Then went we reach our runs we change clothes and run to the underground caves. That was sure hot because of the concentration of lava underneath them, we run from the sides of the cave to see the tunnels that let us out of this place. I let my senses to show me the correct path because the guards have found as and before I could act… the light that I could only see show me the way. I took Akin's hand and we run to the path that I could see.

- Nef! Do you really know where are we going?- ask Akin afraid if we take the wrong turn.

- I'm not sure but, something tells me that this is the right path.- I say running.

- How?- she ask.

- Because… I can see a light that is showing me the way to go.- I say at last. That only make Akin to be surprise and she let guide her to our freedom. And by the time the light make it's final turn it vanish in front of a big wall.

- Now what?- Akin ask.

- We have to destroy this wall.- I say.

- How?- she ask.

- Using our Soul Monsters.- I say looking at her with determination. - Remember that our soul monster can't be real right now they're like spirits but they can still make damage like if it was real. Then we concentrated and use every light of power we have and let it go.

- HORUS THE BLACK FLAME DRAGON!- scream Akin letting her soul monster free.

- SACRED PHOENIX OF NEPHTHYS!- I scream letting my soul monster free.

- ATTACK!- we order and they obey. The wall collapse and we felt a gust of wind from the wall and before we knew it, we were free. We saw that we were in a mountain but not far away there was a waterfall to jump on and get lost from their sight. We past the side of the temple and head to the waterfall, the guards saw us and before they could stop us we were already in front of the waterfall. I look at Akin to see if she was ready.

- Ready?- I ask.

- As always.- she say and we hold hands looking at the ground we couldn't see what was down there but, we didn't have much time left and we jump off. Letting the water touch us without letting go and we were consume by the darkness then.

Some Time Later…

I was opening my eyes and I saw light. I was fully awake but I didn't know why I was there in the first place… then I remember. We have jump off the waterfall without letting go and the darkness consume us but, then we saw something bright and blind us. Later we land on the water and we drag by the river. And before we knew it we were falling again in another waterfall but this one was much more higher than the last one and we saw the city that was almost close to the waterfall. It was the city of Rome. And before we could land in the water again we look at each other and let go to prepare ourselves for a dive. We touch the water and got to the surface fast and we swim to the edge of so we could get out to the water in time. Once off of the water we run in the beach to the opposite side of the city and head back to our home or at least my home because Akin didn't want to return to her home so she was going with me. We found a cave at least on the other side and we have to run to get there and have some rest. Now here we are inside of the cave Akin was sleeping on the other side of me and she was having a very deep sleep because the only way to wake her up was that I need to put some water in her face.

- HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?- she scream at me while I was just laughing at her.

- You weren't waking up so I have to wake you like this.- I say smiling at her.

- Well, where do we go now?- she ask.

- we have to get to the other side of this place we aren't even close to the Asian territories and not even closer to the Egyptian territories.- I say.

- Then what are we waiting for? Lets get going!- she say happy. I most say that been out of that place was really good. Once out of the cave we have to be prepare for anything because I knew that the high dark priest will be looking for us. This was going to be a very hard quest to get to Egypt but, we knew that we always want to have an adventure so, this was going to be a test for us to see how much we have improve this hole time inside that temple. Let the Quest BEGIN!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**The Journey**

**(Neftis's POV)**

We start our journey to head back to our home. This was going to be a dangerous one to handle but, we like it that way. We enter to the forest and that make us to be much more safer than being saw by the guards of Rome. We keep on going until we found a small cabin that look like it was abandon and we enter it, as I predict it, it was abandon because there was a lot of dust inside and we head to the rooms and found some clothes that were from a girl like our age. We change and we also found in the basement that there were weapons of any kind; bows and arrows, knifes, swords, shields, spears, hammers, and all the weapons that it could be. We took the bows and arrows, the knifes, the swords, the shields and the spears at least. Also we took a bag to put some supplies for the trip and we left. Akin was wearing an orange short dress in the style of the Greek ones. With their sandals that have long laces that reach above your knees. I have a green short dress in the same style of Akin. Then we start our journey to get home, we walk the hole day without finding anything but weren't going to give up hope. We came too far to go back now and that's something that we weren't do again. For the past few days we climb the hills, pass the extended forest and cross the rivers and lakes. We didn't find anything from the world that I knew, everything was vegetation and I was getting weak every time we went forward, Akin was about to collapse and our supplies were almost gone. We knew that in some point we were going to dye in this place but, we still keep going. Until in some point of the way Akin collapse to the ground and I went back to make her wake up, but I couldn't make her open her eyes so… I have to take her in my back. I walk for several hours without stopping and I was feeling already losing my strength when I was about to fall I felt that some people where coming toward us and I use my last of strength to run away as fast as I could so, we were away from them. But I felt them behind me already and ready to hold us, but before they could I let my energy to take over me and let the wings of the phoenix inside of me to be set free. And with that I use them to speed up in a way that nobody could catch me, they couldn't see the wings but I could feel that they give a little boss up to take speed. Once away from them I slow down and to my surprise, when I stop I collapse letting go of Akin. Some time later I open my eyes again to see that the man have reach up with us. This was really the end for us but, then I saw that they were wearing different style of clothing from the Romans. Then I saw that they were on guard and before I knew it, in front of them were the army of Romans.

- What are you doing here? This is our territory!- scream the men.

- To bad, this is the territory of Rome as you can remember and even if it's your land, is under our control. And I would like if you guys could give us those girls back.- say the soldier.

- We aren't going to give you them.- say a man.

- Then so be it.- say the soldier and they attack the men that were trying to protect us. I see so much blood get spill in the ground and I couldn't aloud that innocent people pay from my crimes. I stand up and let my full energy get in my whole body and set it free. They stop and I saw their scary faces looking at me, then I felt that the fire was taking me, and I call my soul monster to protect me.

- SACRED PHOENIX OF NEPHTHYS! ATTACK THOSE WHO ARE THE ENEMIES OF THIS INNOCENT PEOPLE! AND BRING ME VICTORY IN THIS FIGHT! LET THE RAGE OF THE GODS FLOW THROW ME AND MAKE THE EARTH TREMBLE UNDER THEIR FEET!- I say with much determination and the last thing I saw was seeing the soldiers of Rome been consume by the fire, and been turn into ashes of my beast, I fall to the ground with my last of energy left in me. Everything turn black to me and I didn't remember anything more.

By the time I woke up I was in some kind of a room. Then I felt that some people were in that same room with me.

- Child?- say a voice of a woman. - Child, are you alright? Do you feel fine?- ask the same voice but I only see blurry around me. I could barley heard her but I still answer.

- Yes… I'm fine.- I say tire closing again my eyes and let the darkness take me again.

When I woke up again it was still the same but this time someone very familiar to me was close to me.

- Nef? Nef, are you alright? Please, don't fall to the eternal sleep again.- say that kind voice that I didn't remember from who it was. But what got me by surprise was that she told me to not fall again into the eternal sleep. Was I really sleeping all this time?

- I'm fine… Where… am I?- I ask trying to look but I could barley see.

- We're save now. Thanks to you.- she say. With that I remember what have happen before and that make me to open again my eyes fully aware of everything and my sight was complete fine now, I could see everything now. Akin was fine and I stand up quickly that she have to hold me before I could stand up completely. - Hold on! You have woke up just a moment ago and you just want to stand up already like if nothing happen?- she say angrily.

- Don't piss me off, Akin.- I say to her with a smile. Which she give me a hug from my returning.

- You really have a great power inside of you my child.- say that voice. Akin look behind me with a smile and I turn around to see that it was an old lady that was speaking to me.

- Excuse me but, what did you say?- I ask her.

- You have an extraordinary power inside of you my child, nobody has ever seen that kind of power from a long time ago.- say the old lady. She stand up and bring me a cup of water.

- Thanks.- I say drinking it. But once I finish I felt something strange inside of me and I start to illuminate the light was consuming me and later it stop. - What was that?

- That's your power. Your light power I should say.- say the old lady.

- My light power?- I say.

- Yes, you have been granted the power of light by the gods. It's a sight that you have been blessed by the light of the gods themselves and that you're their human been with their own power.- say the old lady with a smirk in her face. - Don't worry my child your friend here has pass through this before you and she understands it much better than you. And I bet that you want to change.- she give me a long white dress to wear and I leave with Akin the room, then she make us follow her to a room fill with food and we eat all that we could handle. Then she show us that we were in Greece, the some of the mighty Gods of Olympus. She show us the whole kingdom and everyone was looking at us. Maybe because they have never seen someone like me before with white hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes. By the end of the tour that she give us, then we were attack by the Romans again. Akin and myself prepare for the worse and we head toward the soldiers.

- So, you finally have come to give yourselves to us then?- ask the leader of the soldiers.

- No, we came to fight you and to leave this peaceful place alone.- say Akin.

- This is a pathetic place that can't even defend themselves. Their weak and that's all that matters.- say the leader.

- Then your in real trouble right now.- I say.

- And why so?- ask the leader.

- Because you don't know what were capable of.- I say to him with a smirk. Then he make his man to attack us but, before they could reach us we call our soul monster.

- Come for! HORUS THE DARK FLAME DRAGON!- scream Akin.

- Come for! SACRED PHOENIX OF NEPHTHYS!- I scream. Our monster have the same appearance from before. They were still transparent but I knew that they could still very dangerous to those men. And so we fight and defeat them with a single blow of our monsters. Later the people of Greece thank us from that and give us supplies for our journey.

- My children. Be safe in your journey from now own and… Let The Rage Of The Titans Flow Through You.- say the old lady like if it was a speech from the same gods who say it through her.

- Thanks.- we say and we keep our journey to get home as soon as possible. We travel for many days and nights and finally we have reach the deserts of Egypt. We follow the Nile River so it will guide me to my home. One night we have really and finally reach our home, my home. I will finally see again my mom, my friends, my teachers and… Atem.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Finally At Home**

**(Neftis's POV)**

We have reach it for so long, we have may it. My home was as call in the night, we walk there but, to my surprise everything was very strange now. We decide to put our cape with hood so nobody will recognize us or that they notice and confuse us with the Romans. The guards look at us in a strange way but, we keep walking until we reach the entrants of the palace and I most say that I was happy to be back but… what will happen once I'm in there? What will happen to Akin? Then I just told her that by tomorrow morning we were going inside the castle to have an audience with the pharaoh. We head to the lowest part of the kingdom to see if anyone could give us shelter. We head to the farthest house of the kingdom and when we nock to the door, an old man open us and we ask if we could stay and the lovely man make us come in. we saw that he have a wife, a daughter and a granddaughter. We took off our hoods and we saw that they were surprise to see us, well only me because Akin have their tank skin and dark hair. Their eyes were very white but, then the little girl walk toward me and hold my hand to show me were to go. I just smile at the girl and felt that her soul was very gentle and lovely, she really was a kind girl. We eat a hot soup and some fruit with juice. The old man, his wife and daughter told us all of what have happen 7 years ago until these day. It was say that the High Priestess of Thot die because of the lost of her only daughter. That was the worse news that I have got sends I have come home. Akin saw that and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Then he say that the pharaoh was very sick and that his only son was already taking his position to be pharaoh soon. Then I knew that Atem was already giving orders to this people and that I will have to obey every word he say. They give us a room to sleep but we have to share it, for it was ok to share the room and that will be much more comfortable to be with each other that night.

- To you feel alright?- ask Akin.

- Yes, why?- I ask.

- Because of what happen do your mom. Do you think that you can face them now after what you already know?- ask Akin.

- I think so… but… I would not give up. And I will not let them have a change to make me their weapon again.- I say determine.

- I thought that you might say that. In everything that you need, I will always be there for you.- say Akin. With that we went to sleep for the next day to confront the man that I once knew a long time ago.

**(Atem's POV)**

I was in my room getting ready to sleep from a busy day in the court but, then I felt something strange now. Something familiar and kind, this was really strange because I have never felt this way before and if I have I didn't notice before. I went to my balcony and see the stars and for some reason it show that something bad was going to happen soon but, with something magnificent and powerful. Where the gods trying to tell me something? Or where they warning me of something? I didn't know for certain but I will find out sooner or later. Then by the time the sleep took me in I start to dream of a woman with white hair and pale skin, I was looking her back which I couldn't see her face. Then a very strong light was consuming her and been her shield around her from the darkness. Then before the entire room was full of light I woke up. It was still night but… who was that woman? And why was I dreaming about her? Could she really be the cause of this disturbs in the earth? Could she be the reason why the gods are warning me? Who is she? And why is she in my mind so lately?

**(Neftis's POV)**

Next Day…

I woke up in my bed and I saw that outside was still dark but, an orange light was in the horizon, announcing the appearance of the sun. I stand up and got dress with the clothes that the daughter of the old man give me. It was a long white dress with short sleeves in it. I put on my white shoes and when outside while Akin was still sleeping. I open and close the door carefully to not disturb them. Once outside I walk up the hill and saw when the sky change color and at the time of the sunrise. I let the sun touch me all the way and thank Ra that I was really back home. Then I heard someone coming toward me and I turn around.

- I see that you can wake up before the sunrise and that you can really be the one to say hello to the mighty sun or should I say the mighty god of the sun.- say the old man.

- I'm sorry if I woke you up.- I say politely.

- Don't apologize. Besides is good that someone like you can really see the beginning of the day with your own eyes.- say the man. With that I help him and his family to take some food to sale in the markets and once there I couldn't believe what I was seeing everything was fill with people and they all saw us. I heard the whispers of every people that say that the old man have already got another two women to his family to try to get a boy in his family. That only make me mad because how could they judge someone like that if they didn't know them. But once we prepare everything some man came to the spot where we were and talk harshly to him. I could tolerate that someone like him do something bad to that poor man, so I walk toward them.

- Why don't you guys leave before something bad can happen to you.-I say trying to make that the old man could get back and work with the store right now.

- Do you think that someone like you can talk that way to us? You guess wrong sweaty and for that we're going to teach a lesson.- say the leader. He try to hold me but, I think let him and send him back. Then the others hold the others and the leader hold me tightly and I knew that he was about to abuse me. Then I felt a strong energy coming from me and I let it free, which cause that I send the man away from me and he hit the wall of stone and fall to the ground without moving. The others where surprise and let go of the rest and ran away. The people saw that and also felt scary of me, I didn't want to see their faces and I head back to see if they were ok.

- Are you guys alright?- I ask worry.

- Yes. But what did you do to him?- ask the young woman.

- I… I don't know. I just felt something and let it go.- I say trying to not be afraid of me, then the young girl cam running toward me and hug me.

- Is the bad man away? Will you always be there for us?- she ask me with tears in her eyes. I was surprise by that statement and just smile at her.

- Yes, I will be always be there for you.- I say to her hugging her. Then by the end of the day we head to the house and went to get inside but… then I felt something uneasy in the air and what happen next was that the same man came back with more man with him. They started to take us and hurt us and try to kill the old man and almost abuse the other women and the little girl. I was angry of what was happening right now and before they could do something to the poor girl, to her mother, to her grandmother and to Akin. I let my powers to be set free with all it's might and before I knew it I let a powerful light to be send to the sky. The entire night turn light and before I could control myself… I turn the entire sky with flames and make those flames to hit the ground and consume the men that were trying to hurt us.

- Oh mighty god of the sun! please hear my cry, let me use your flames to turn this land into ashes and make those who have hurt the innocent be PUT INTO MISERY!- I call to the sun god and before I knew it. The flames came toward me and later I put my hands toward them and where burn up until they were pure ashes. I collapse to the ground seeing darkness but before I could really be put into an entire darkness I saw something bright coming toward me and I let the darkness take me.

**(Atem's POV)**

I saw that the night turn light and I saw that a strong energy came from the lower part of the kingdom and I call the priests to help get there to know who was that person who was terrifying my people. Once there I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was that same woman from my dreams but this time I was seeing her face. She have deep blue eyes and that make me remember the young girl that I lost back then when I was a little kid. I couldn't believe it… it was Neftis! Then I saw how she put her hands toward the men and the flames in her run to them and burn them until they were only ashes. Then the flames went back to the sky until they were gone and she collapse to the ground. I got off of my horse and run toward her and once I was in front of her I saw that she have turn into a beautiful young woman. The light of the moon make her even more splendid then before and I wanted to kiss her but, then I look to the other people who was with her and one of them a girl with the same skin like me but, she have dark brown hair and golden was looking at us.

- Are you a friend of hers?- I ask.

- Yes, but please don't let her die now.- she beg me to save her and I took her in my harms. - Come with us then, I think that you really are someone that really is telling the true.- with that we head back to the palace and I saw that she was really worry for Neftis.

Then once in there I told the maids to take care of her and that they show her room so she could pass the night. Once she have finish with her way there and have a bath too I talk to her.

- I see that you really know Neftis quit well. Will you tell me how do you know her?- I ask.

- Yes, I really know her and she's been my friend sends we were 9 years old. I meet her in the Dark Temple where the Romans have take us to make us their weapons for the war. They told us to use well the dark magic with all our potential and that we have to make that the light and the darkness be as one. We were the strongest ones in there and one night, the night that we escape we were about to be join with a man inside the Temple. Once we escape she told me to follow her to her home because in mine they didn't like me because I have a dark power inside me, but… she told me that in there nobody will judge me of who I was or by what I hold inside me. We went to Greece and the Romans attack us again but we make them to be sorry for that and we kill them. Then once we came here, we stay with that family and told her that her mother have die. This day a group of men came toward us to cause problems to the old man and his family but, Neftis took action, but when she did that the leader of that group try to abuse her, she didn't let him and protect us. By the end of the day we head back to the house and they came back with more men and try to abuse us again but, she let her powers be set free and… you already know the rest.- she say.

- I see. By the way what's your name?- I ask.

- It's Akin.- she say.

- Well Akin, I'm Atem. And I'm glad that Neftis found a great friend like you. You can stay in the palace with her all the time that you want.- I say. She look at me surprise by that and then I saw a great smile in her face that let me read that she was happy to be with her best friend.

Later I head to where Neftis was and she was sleeping in the bed without moving. She was really an angel to me and I could see that she was more beautiful than the other women of the kingdom and even the princesses of the other parts of Egypt. She was really gorgeous than before, a truthful goddess to him and his entire life.

- I will see you in the morning… my princess.- I say kissing her check and then head out of her room so she could rest. I was happy that she was back but most of all that she was finally with me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Our Real Soul Protector**

**(Neftis's POV)**

I woke up in a beautiful room that I haven't seen before. Then I remember what happen the last night which cause me to stand up. To see that I was in some kind of royal room, it was too big and then the door open and Akin was inside. She have another dress than the last one I saw her wear, this one was white short dress with short sleeves.

- How do you feel.- she ask me.

- I'm fine thank you… but where are we?- I ask her.

- You don't remember it?- she ask me.

- No, I have never been in this kind of rooms before.- I say.

- It's the palace.- say Akin which make me to look at her in shock. - Don't give me that look right now before you see everything.- with that I stand up from the bed and walk to the closet and look for a white dress and I found one that look like the old one that I use when I was little and put it on. I let my hair go and I saw that it was still long but, not much as I want to; it was below my shoulders and I want it more longer at least above my butt. Then we went outside and we went to the a dark hall that for a moment I got some memories from my childhood.

- Is something wrong?- ask Akin.

- No, let's keep going.- I say. Walking also and I got the felling that I wouldn't like to stay here any longer. Then we enter to the throne room and I saw my worse nightmare. It was Atem. He was in the throne room as the pharaoh right now while his father was very hill right now. Then I saw his new priests of court and I most say that I didn't expect to see that my old classmates where now his high priests. Mahad, Isis, Kalim, Shada, Aknadin and… Seto!, great the great pain in the head was in the court. I saw their faces looking at us but, their faces turn from serious to shock. They were looking at me and it was obvious because they haven't seen me for 7 years. I just keep walking until I was in front of them and just look at them with an unreadable face, Akin just look everywhere while I only look at the pharaoh with my eyes and saw his crimson eyes in mine and I just feel like I hate him like back them but… why? Then I broke our eye contact and look at the others the same way I did to Atem. I saw that nobody understand why I was looking at them that way but, I didn't care. Akin could sense the heavy air folding us and for some reason she hold me to prevent me from doing something wrong. I was glad that she was with me but, that will not give me the necessary to get away from these place.

- It's been so long my child.- say Aknadin. That only make me angry at the sound of his voice. How dare he call me his child.

- You really have become much more stronger than before.- say Seto with a smirk in his face and that only make me smirk at him back because I knew that if he try something he will regret it later.

- I see that you haven't change at all, dear Seto.- I say to him in a challenge way. Akin was very surprise about my actions toward Seto and we couldn't stop looking each other with the want to kill each other.

- I'm glad that you have return.- say the Pharaoh. Then the Pharaoh came which surprise us all and for some reason he look sad in his eyes. And before I could react I walk toward him and be in front of him.

- Child! Stay away from the Pharaoh!- scream Aknadin but, I didn't listen to him and just look at him in the eyes. And then I felt something inside me that make me feel safe, like when I was with my mom, then he put a hand in my shoulder and just smile at me.

- Come with me.- say the Pharaoh and I follow him next to him like if I was his daughter. Everyone was shock in their places but, I was happy that I was able to see him again. We reach the balcony and I notice that it was already night. And we look to the sky where the stars where. - It's been so long sends I look at the sky, but… I'm very glad that your back.

- I'm also glad that I come home, but I would have like it more if… if only I have see her again.- I say to the Pharaoh which I start to let my tears fall from my eyes.

- Oh, child. Don't be sad. I know that where ever she is I think she will be happy to see that your alright and that you have finally come home.- say the Pharaoh hugging me. I sometimes thought that he almost look like my father, they were good friends and all… I start to feel that he was another father to me.

- I have fail them. I should have protect them from the beginning but… I let them down and now they're gone.- I say crying.

- It's not your fault that their dead. Besides you were too young to help them and what they did wasn't because you couldn't protect them… it was because they couldn't allow that their only daughter die in front of their eyes.- say the Pharaoh hugging me much more tighter and I let that his kindness fold me and I lost conscious while I feel happy and protected again.

Some Time Later…

In some point of the night I woke up in the same room but, for some reason I have a feeling that something was really wrong and I stand up and went to the balcony that I have and see the stars again. They show me that something bad was about to happen and then I look to the horizon of the night and to my horror I saw the Romans coming to my home. I ran outside of my room and head toward the kingdom, the guards didn't understand why I have leave the palace and then they notice why and sound the alarm to warn the others. I knew that by the time they knew it, it will be to late. Once outside of the kingdom I saw the Romans already in the entrants of my home and I just stuck there waiting for them to attack.

- So, you were here all this time. And now we're going to make you pay for what you did to the Dark Temple. You're not going to escape this time.- say the Leader.

- I wouldn't let you to harm my people.- I say angry to him.

- Your people? Don't make me laugh. They abandon you and let you be taken by us. Accept it, your ours now.- say the Leader.

- I will never be yours or anybody to you got that!- I scream to him and I didn't notice that the others have already arrive in the moment he say that I was their property. I look back and saw Atem's reaction of what I say that I was nobodies property. I stop looking at him and focus on the enemy.

- Is that so. Then I will take you by force then. But I believe that you're their property already.- say the Leader and that only make me angry that I let my own power take over me and let it go. The flames came from nowhere and fold me around to protect me from anyone. And when I open my eyes again they were in shinning even more than before. I put my hand in front and let the flames took them but, for some reason my fire didn't reach them and I notice that they were using the dark magic.

- I have already told you. You can't defeat us with your light.- say the Leader.

- Then I will make you pay for all you have done.- I say to him making that my soul monster was there beside me.

- Your pathetic beast can't harm us.- say the Leader.

- Who say that I was going to attack you with my monster.- I say to him smirking. And before they knew it my beast attack the sky and make the sky be full with flames. Then I make that the same flames descended to them and fold them but that didn't work, they were been so protected by the dark magic that I couldn't make them a single scratch, then my soul monster vanish. I was losing and I thought that maybe I couldn't defeat them, but then I heard a voice calling me.

-_ Don't be afraid my child. Let the flames and the voices guide you in this battle. Don't let tem get to you, use your true power so they can be punish for all of what they have done. Let the same light that's inside you be set free. Let the Rage Of The Titans flow throw you, Neftis._- say the strange voice and before I knew it I let my light be set free and let the Rage Of The Titans flow throw me and I start to shine. Then my soul monster start to have it's form like a real monster now, and it also shine inside me. Then I understand in that moment that the Rage Of The Titans was my own rage that I need it to make so, my soul monster could be real but… this wasn't my soul monster that I always believe in… this was… My Soul Protector. Then I felt how my monster feel right now, the need to avenge those who have suffer with the Romans.

- Do you really think that you can defeat us? Us who we are the great nation that has conquer every nation in our way? You will fail like the others before you!- say the Leader but, then I shine even more now.

- I'm not going to allow you to take my home be under the darkness. I will not see that again. And you know why? Because I have seen so much suffering that I can't tolerate any more. And I will avenge those who have fall and die under the darkness. I will make this world to tremble under my feet! And show them that this is our world to control and not others!- I say and the sky turn bright in the night. I knew from that moment that the gods where in our side.

- Almighty Protector Of Fire! Please Hear My Cry! Show Me Your Power And Let The Earth Tremble Beneath Your Feet! Let The Flames Guide Me In This Fight! But First I Should Call Your Name! SACRED PHOENIX OF NEPHTHYS!- I call out my soul protector who was now a real beast in the battle arena. The sky turn red and then golden when it descended. Now I was ready to fight my enemies and make them regret that they ever put a step in Egypt. - Sacred Phoenix Of Nephthys! ATTACK!- I scream and he attack them turning them also into ashes. By the time they were gone I let my light and fire be taken by my protector and vanish in the sky… everything turn black.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**My Future Queen**

**(Atem's POV)**

After what I saw last night I was sure that my dad told the truth, Neftis was in real danger because of her powers but, could my vision of long ago come true? After what she did we took her back because of so much energy she took make her lost conscious again. Then in the morning my dad call me to see him and what I heard from him make me to be pale as if I was dead.

Flashback…

_- My son, I think is time that you find a wife for yourself. I think that I will not last long my son and I will want you to have at least a chosen wife when I'm gone. I know this is so soon, but… you don't have to marry right away. Just let me know that you have already find a perfect wife that will rule Egypt with you.- say my dad._

_- Yes, dad.- I say_

End of Flashback.

This was going to be a hard day because my dad have already make that Princess Anzu came to the palace. I was sure that she was going to be my future wife, but… I don't know if I would marry her even. My heart only belong to Nef, but how can I tell her what I felt about her now that I'm looking for a future wife that will rule with me the kingdom. I was between the sword and the wall right now. I don't know what I'm going to do right now.

Some Time Later…

Princess Anzu have arrive to the palace and she have change to a beautiful young woman, but she couldn't be compare with Nef because she was much more beautiful than her. We spend all the time talking about each other and I notice that she have change from the show up she was to a kind girl right now. I most say that I like to be with her and now that I mention it, I have never talk with Neftis in my entire life. I have only see her from afar or see her with someone else that wasn't her mother, people like her age. Maybe what I feel about her was something else and that… maybe my heart was with Anzu. We saw each other and we ling forward to each other but before we could touch each other we heard an explosion from the training area. I stand up and went running toward there with Anzu behind me. By the time we were in the battle arena I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Neftis and Seto where fighting each other with magic and physic attacks. The other priests that are my friends were also in there like judging them in their battle. Neftis attack Seto in that instead without waiting and Seto was prepare for that but she jump before he touch her and hit him in the back. She kick him in the back with her leg and later she use her hands to attack him with magic. Seto turn around and put a defense position to later attack her. Then they both attack each other at the same time which make their attacks to clash with each other, not wanting to let go until the other was in the ground. Then the clash of the attacks explode and but of them were panting with their hands in their knees, they didn't want to fall to the ground and later they look at each others eyes. What surprise me more was that they were smiling at each other before they start to laugh.

- You did great, Neftis. I most say that I underestimate you.- say Seto giving his approval to her.

- I most say that you have become a powerful priest, Seto. I never have expect that you will be able to counter attack my attacks.- say Neftis who she was looking at Seto up and down. For some reason that make me feel jealous, and that was strange because a few moments ago I was about to kiss Anzu and now I was feeling jealous toward Seto. Now I understand why most of them say that you better watch out for the woman you like because there might be someone that wants her too.

**(Anzu's POV)**

I most say that when I saw that woman in there, she remind me of someone, but I couldn't remember who. I feel jealous because she got the full attention of Atem even if she was fighting one of the priests of his court she was getting him without doing anything. I not going to let go of Atem that easily for her, if she wants war, she will get one.

**(Neftis's POV)**

I most say that it feel good to face Seto and for some reason when I look at him, he look so handsome without his royal clothes on. Seeing his arms, torso and legs make me imagine things that I haven't imagine before. With that it make me feel hot inside, then I notice that there were two other members in the area. I turn around and find Atem with that princess that I saw long ago in my childhood. Now I understand why she was here, she came to make Atem fall in love with her so she could be the Queen of Egypt. Then I heard that same voice from the other night and I turn around where the sun was.

-_ Your time is will come my dear. Just wait a little more until you have finally master all your power. Only then you will find what are you looking for and… you will have what you always wanted.- _say the voice. Then the sun was out of sight and the priests where already behind me. I turn around questioning what was going on with them.

- Is something wrong?- I ask them.

- You started to bright, Neftis.- say Isis worry.

- We thought that you were about to lose control of your powers.- say Shada.

- You guys I'm alright. And even if I was shinning you will not have to worry about that then.- I say to them smiling that they were worry about me.

- And why so?- ask Kalim.

- Because I already can control my powers now.- I say to them and make them look shock, everyone except Mahad.

- I see that you have improve yourself when you were gone. I can feel that you can control much more better your powers than last time.- say Mahad smiling at me and I return his smile.

- Well should we get inside? I think that Neftis already got all the training that she need it for today.- say Seto which surprise us all because I have never see him to actually worry about me in that way. We head toward the palace and, Atem and the princess follow us too. I went to get a bath before dinner, but I was worry because I haven't seen Akin the hole day. After the bath I put on the same dress like before and head toward the dinning room. Nobody was there yet so I took seat and later Akin came with a different clothes than before, this one was much more reveal than the other.

- What the heck is that?- I ask her surprise.

- What do you mean? Oh, you mean this. Well, I'm going to be a danger, Neftis.- she told me which make me happy that she was going to stay.

- That's wonderful!.- I say to her while I hug her.

- Do you really think so? Are you really happy?- ask Akin.

- Why wouldn't I be happy. This your dream and if you like it, I like it too.- I say to her. And we took seat with each other and talk about what we did today. Then Isis came and also we talk with her which she was surprise that we talk to her, she was happy that we put her in the conversation and later the other priests came except Aknadin. Then without knowing it Mana came to the table.

- Mana?- I ask.

- Neftis?- she ask me shock and later a smile was put in her face which I was also smiling and I run toward her to give her a big hug.

- Mana!- I scream.

- Neftis!- she scream while we hug each other and I notice that the others where happy that we were back together. She sit next to me which she was on my left and Akin in my right, I present her to Akin and both of them got along. We were all talking we each other that I didn't notice that Seto was in front of me of the other side of the table, when I notice he was looking at me in a way that make me nervous and make my face feel hot. Then Atem came with the princess and they took seat with each other on the other side of the table, later Aknadin and the Pharaoh came and took seat also. The Pharaoh look happy and he give me a smile which I return. He eat and talk all the time without stopping which surprise the Pharaoh, Aknadin, Atem and the princess. They have never see us talk a lot with each other and we were also laughing, until the dinner was over we didn't even stop talking and we head to our rooms talking.

**(Pharaoh's POV)**

I was glad that Neftis was alright and that she was sharing our table with us, but what got me surprise was that the others where talking and they didn't stop. They all look happy and I knew why it was… it was because she was back. She was the light of the palace and she make everyone happy in this place. I notice that my son was always looking at her and now that I notice she look beautiful. She look like her mother, but she have her father's determination. And by the time the meal was over they all stuck up and leave smiling and talking. Then I notice that Seto was also looking at her, I knew that my son was going to have competition to get Neftis's heart. Then Aknadin stuck off and leave and the princess did the same, my son was about to do the same until I stop him.

- Son I want to talk to you.- I say.

- Yes, father?- say Atem while the princess leave.

- I want to ask you something.- I say.

- What is it?- he ask me.

- Are you in love with Neftis?- I ask him which I saw that I have surprise him somehow and that his face turn red.

- Wh- Why are you asking me this?- he ask me without looking at me.

- Because I saw how you were looking at her.- I say.

- I don't know. I don't know if I'm in love with Neftis or with Anzu.- he say.

- Why are you saying Anzu?- I ask.

- Because I was about to kiss her.- say Atem looking a shame of himself.

- Atem, its not bad that you like two girls, but… you can only love one and that one will be your light, your life, your entire existents. Choose well my son, because the one that you choose to be your wife, will be the one that you will share your entire life.- I say to him and I stuck off and leave him to think about it. I always wanted that Atem choose a wife, but now I see that he doesn't have his mind quit clear right now. I just hope that he will choose the one that he loves because if he doesn't… it will make him sad for the rest of his life.

**(Atem's POV)**

I thought about what my father told me but… with who I was suppose to be. I just hope that by my birthday I will have that decision clearly. I went to sleep and I in my dream that same nightmare invade my head. I was seeing Neftis attacking the kingdom but, this time she didn't look like herself. I knew it was her because of the way she look but, she have black hair and a black dress that make her look evil and for some reason her soul protector was in a dark aura and color. What's going to happen to Neftis? Is she really going to attack us? Or will someone else put her against us? I just hope that, that day doesn't come.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**The Party**

**(Atem's POV)**

Some Time Later…

Finally the day has come and my birthday is here. Everything went right in the past days, Neftis was already good friend with the others and she spend much time with Akin, Mana, Mahad and Seto. I hate that Seto was close to her but, she look happy with him as I always see her with him.

One time when I was taking a walk with Anzu, I saw Neftis hugging Seto in the gardens and they look at each other like if they were about to eat each other with their sight. I just told Anzu that I need to leave and I ran away from there and lock my door. How could she see Seto that way? Why can't she see me that way and not him? I just feel that my heart was been pull in different sides, it hurt and I feel pain the entire day. Even when I went to dinner they were still looking at each other that way like before, I saw her cheeks turn pink when Seto give her a smile. I was sick of seeing this and the next day I didn't see her. Seto was doing his unusual things like before and the rest did the same. I didn't see Akin or Neftis and they didn't even went to dinner the next days.

Even now I haven't see her, it was as if the dirt eat them. But, my father told me that they were preparing something and they were working on it all this time for this day. Now I understand why I haven't see them, I just hope that they weren't too tire to be in the party.

At Night…

Finally the time has come and many people came and even the other princess came. But when they saw Anzu next to me they thought that she was already my future wife. I wonder where Neftis and Akin could be and in the middle of the party, Shimun speak to all of us that there was a little present for me and that he hope that everyone enjoy it. With that the lights turn off and some fire was in the middle of the room. Then some dancers came from the fire surprising us all, they have some mask on that we could see heir faces but I saw that only two of them where different. They both have tank skin and black hair, but they have blue and golden eyes. I have never saw that any dancer have those eyes. Those two were the only ones that make great moves and they have great bodies too. I couldn't take my eyes away from them and specially from the one that have blue eyes. Then from nowhere they make fire from their hands and make a great show to all of us. Then in some point of the dance the other dancers leave and let the two women there to keep dancing. The one with golden eyes start to make purple flames and later a purple smoke until we couldn't see her but only her shadow. The one with blues eyes make red flames and later a golden smoke and it happen the same like the other until the smoke got away everyone gasp and I was shock of what I was seeing. The two dangers with the mast where Akin and Neftis, now without their mask and their make up. I didn't know how Neftis make her skin be tank, but it was very good and now I was very hot in the face to see Neftis body. She was really a woman with that body and she just have 14, well, she will have 15 in a few days and I was glad that we have the same age, but… will I really be with her right now? They were making a great show with magic and dancing at the same time. They make shapes with their magic when they collide with each other and I most say it look magnificent. And they finish together with each others backs touching, and disappear with the flames that consume them. Everyone clap of how amazing that was and I most say that they have impress me very much, they came back dress up property for the dance and the crow cheer for them even more when they saw them. They only bow to them in a sigh of thank you. Isis, Mana and other girls when toward them to congratulate them of their work. Later on the party we dance and Neftis was always dancing with Seto or Mahad. I dance with Anzu all the time and I wanted to dance with Nef, but their was always Seto to take her dance every moment he have. I saw him holding her much more tighter than before like he want her to be as much closer to his body than anything, then in some point she say that she was tire and she want to rest. I have saw her drink two cups of wine and all, I knew that, that was an excuse to leave. I told Anzu that I will be back that I need to be alone for a little while. She let me go and I got to the hall to go outside and then I went to a secret hall in some of the walls to get to Neftis. When I was sure that I was far away from her I got out and hide myself to surprise, but then I saw her with Seto, who took a kiss from her lips and that make me more angry than before. I have take her first kiss away and I wasn't the one to do it. Once he left her I corner her in the wall and she try to fight me.

- What the heck?- she ask angry at me. - What do you want?

- I think that you already know why, why were you kissing him?- I ask him holding her much harder so she wouldn't escape.

- What do you care? It's my life and not yours!- she scream on me, but I didn't let her go. I press myself much more with her body and felt her tremble.

- Why are you so tense? Aren't you in love with Seto?- I say getting closer to her, who just look at me scare and close her eyes when I was closer to touch her lips. I kiss her and felt her wanting to return the kiss as much as I want to. I let her go and to my surprise she hold me much more tighter to her body which I deepen the kiss and start to touch her.

**(Neftis's POV)**

I love how he was kissing me and I got much more excited when he touch me in the most intimate ways he could. His hand touch my leg and went up until he was in my private area. I don't know what happen I just like how he was doing it and I let his fingers enter me. It was the greatest sensation I have ever feel in my entire life.

- Atem…- I moan his name when he was kissing my neck and he keep stimulating me in the lower area. Then he separate and look at me with passionate eyes. I don't know why, but I want him to take me and I let him take me to where ever he want me and we end up in my room. We were glad that there weren't guards to see us. Once we close the door and lock it we start to kiss each other again and touch each other in our way to the bed. He took my dress off and I took his shirt off and also his pants. He look at my body and he admire it from up and down and I admire his the same way. When I look at his member I just bit my lower lip and feel even more wet between my legs. He saw that and kiss me more while he keep touching me and making me lose control of myself. Until I couldn't hold it anymore.

- Atem… please… I… need you.- I say moaning while he was kissing me between my legs and make me moan even louder than before. I start to make my legs close and he felt that because he keep going rough in me and making me want more. I hold more tightly the blankets and I was sure that I wouldn't hold this anymore. Then he came up to my mouth tasting myself with his mouth, he hold me much more tighter and make my legs to be open wide. This was it, but before he could do it a knock on the door came and we separate form each other as fast as I could.

- Yes?- I ask scare that somebody will notice us of what we were doing.

- Neftis are you alright? I saw you leave early and I got worry.- say Akin.

- I'm fine I just tire and I need some rest.- I told her while we start to change.

- All right then, I will not disturb you again.- say Akin leaving. And by that time we were full change with our clothes on. Atem pull me back to him and kiss me again, I was so on with him, but we couldn't keep doing this, someone will find us and that will be a catastrophe if anyone notice that the prince took a woman before his wedding. We pull again for air and just look at each other.

- We can't keep doing this. Someone might find us and we'll be in a great trouble.- I say to Atem between kisses.

- We think of something. For now I will always take a kiss or a touch without the eyes of anyone in some place. Just wait until that time, you will see that we're going to do this again and will going to finish it until end.- say Atem kissing me and head to the door and look if anybody was there. I was glad that nobody was there and before he leave he give me another kiss.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Betrayal**

**(Neftis's POV)**

2 Months Later…

It was almost time for my 15 birthday and I was looking forward to it. Specially with Seto because of what happen before I was sure that we were destine to be with each other.

1 Month Before…

Before Seto I was with Atem a month ago, we always have to hid from the others to have some few moments alone. We always took away a kiss, a touch or a single smile. I hate that Anzu was always next to him or that she try to kiss him and he just stay away from her. Well, he spend much of his time with her right now that I start to think that maybe what we experience before was only his need and not that he really want me. Last month I start to ignore him because this time he wasn't even waiting for me in the hideout. We didn't even saw each other and I was sure that this time he was going to do what he was about to do to me with Anzu. That same day I saw them much more closer than before so, I leave them and went to find Seto. I need to talk to him about what happen with the kiss and he smile at me when he saw me. I just went toward him and maybe I should give him a chance to be with me because Atem was away from my reach and he will want to be with that princess then with me. When I was closer to him I give him a kiss and he return it very gently to me. For some reason I like to kiss him, but with Atem… it much more different. Later by that time we spend much more time together and I like it because it make me forget of what happen long ago with Atem. I was beginning to think that maybe Seto was really the one to be with me and not him.

**(Atem's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing… Seto and Neftis where… together and they spend much more time together. I was angry of what Neftis did, but if she want it war I was going to give her one. How could she change me for him? I didn't understand, I try to make her look at me with Anzu, but the only thing that I make was that Seto was much more closer to her and to do things that I couldn't do with her. He kiss, touch her, smile at her in public. Everyone was surprise to see them together and this time they seat next to each other talking in each other's ear and laughing. One time in the dinning room I saw Seto whispering to her in the ear and I saw that whatever he said to her make her blush in her cheeks and she look down. Everyone saw that and only Kalim and Shada laugh because they knew what he was doing… He was courting her. At the end of dinner she stand up quickly and before she leave she kiss Seto in the mouth in front of everyone. And she ran to leave, Seto was surprise by that act but later smirk at that.

- I see that you have won.- say Mahad smirking at him.

- You have finally got her.- say Shada.

- I think that she's already yours because to kiss you in front of us was really a strange act.- say Kalim.

- Well, whatever the reason is, is that she already choose you.- say Akin.

- Of what?- ask Isis.

- That she has finally open her heart to someone.- say Mana. Everyone start to smile and Seto confident that he have won her, but what he didn't understand was that he haven't won yet. I could still make her change, I stand up to head to my room, but before I went there I went toward her room. I got in and I didn't found anybody until from the shadows a voice was heard.

- What are you doing here?- she ask.

- I came to tell you what's your game anyway. Why did you choose to be with him while we were together?- I ask her angry. And she show herself in a white long dress that almost make her look her body.

- I think the answer is very simple. You were the one who make me be in the arms of another man.- she say to me very serious, not wanting to show weakness.

- I didn't do anything to make you be in the arms of another man, Neftis! You were the one to who left and be with another man.- I say to her in a tone that make me be superior than the others.

- You didn't? I saw you with Anzu much more together than unusual and you were touching her!- she say angry making her voice rise to be with my own.

- I'm not going tolerate that you talk to me in that tone!- I scream to her.

- I can talk to you the way I want!- she say to me in the same tone. I was getting frustrate by the way she was acting so I got her in my arms and she fight me to get away. I keep her in my arms and make her kiss me, she keep fighting me until she let go and try to return the kiss as much as I want. I push her to the wall which make her moan and I kiss her much more deeper and touch her again like the last time. She try to excite me, but she only make me to want her more than I want to. I took her dress off and she took my shirt and pants away. I was about to take her right there and now, but then we heard a knock in the door that we have to separate from each other. This time it was Seto, I hate him more now because he spoil everything.

- Neftis? Are you there? Can I come in?- he ask her lovely.

- Just give me a moment.- say Neftis putting on her dress again. - I think that you should leave.

- Neftis…- I try to say but she didn't let me.

- I think that we have make clear that we can't be together and that our destinies are away from each other. Don't try to do that again and don't try to come back here do you understand?- she say and leave me. I hide behind the curtains and later she open the door so Seto could enter. Later she guide him to her balcony and I took the chance to leave and I look how they give each other a passionate kiss. I was now sure that I lost her.

Back To The Present…

I haven't see her for almost a month and I was getting tire that I couldn't see her and that she was with Seto all the time. Mahad have told me that this month it was her birthday, she will be 15 this month, was she afraid that I was going to take her in a young age? If that was the case I could have wait, but… why is she avoiding me? Could it be that she finally is going to give herself to Seto or… have she already give herself to him? At the thought of that make me to be angry and jealous because I always have that opportunity to make her mine but, someone knock out her door and make us to separate. I will try to see her my this night and I will ask her if she already give it to Seto what it was suppose to be mine.

**(Neftis's POV)**

I got a bad feeling about today and I was almost sure that this night something was about to happen… something bad, something darkness and evil in it. I just hope that nothing happens because it will be our end.

At Night…

Everything look normal to me but, something was really unusual than before and it was becoming much more powerful every second. I just hope that the others are feeling this because if they don't I'm not sure what we can do. I went down to see the others waiting for me and Seto came to my side and I was glad that I saw him, but then I saw Atem with Anzu and I was sure that maybe he will be much more better with her. Then we celebrate my birthday like a big party with many members of different courts that knew my father and my mother. They say that I look like my mother, but I have my father's determination and I like that I have both qualities of my parents in me, I just hope that I can use them well. Then for some reason everything turn dark and everyone start to talk of what was going on and by the time the lights turn back I saw that Anzu and Atem where kissing and that he was touching her in some intimate ways. I couldn't hold on to that so I excuse myself and went to the gardens. I was so devastate, I was glad that he like her because that way he will forget me, but… seeing him touching her like he did to me was so much. I couldn't believe that he only use me to have fun. I want him to feel pain inside and that he regrets that he ever toy with me in the first place. I look at my reflection and saw that it change to something darkness and saw myself smirking which make be scare at it.

-_ Don't be afraid my child. I will grad your wishes, if that's what you want.-_ say the voice. So she was the one who was calling me all this time. Then I saw that she change to someone with dark hair and golden clothes then it came to me with her crown in her head that look like a big chair. It was the Goddess of Darkness… Nephthys. - _I see that you have finally know who I' am and that will make everything much more easier than you think._

- Why are you here?- I ask her in terror.

- _Oh, my child. You don't need to be afraid of me.-_ she say which make me more scare when she got off the water like if she was a real person. She came toward me and took away a tear from my check. - _You will not feel pain again, if that's what you want. I will make that those who have make you pain, pay for what they did. Only if you grand me the permission to use your body for tonight, if you let me… I will give you my powers and… use it as you want.-_we that I was shock at first, but without thinking about it, I let her and she told me to go to her temple that was on the other side of the Nile River and deep inside the caves her temple was… the realm of darkness. So I went to the stables and took a black horse to take me to Nephthys's Temple. And once in the river a dark bridge saw show and we cross it to make it to the caves of darkness. By the time we reach it I got off the horse and went inside. I thought that I walk to far from the exit, but then a dark light was show and in front of me was the Temple.

-_Please, Come In._- say Nephthys. I got in and once inside I saw that in the end of the hall was a table that look like you have to sleep in it. - _You must lay down my child, in this table. Only then I will be inside of you and grad you my powers._

I didn't think it twice so I lay down in the table and for some reason I feel weak and I close my eyes, I let the darkness take me.

**(Atem's POV)**

I saw that Neftis wasn't in the ball room, so I start to get worry about her. Then something came to me that make me to feel afraid, what was going on? Was Neftis in danger? Then the vision of her in a dark aura came back to my mind and everything make sense now. What I was feeling was that Neftis was becoming evil right now. I went toward my father and told him what I felt, but then my father told me that he was feeling the same way now. It was already to late because then the lights went out and the red flames turn to green. And then a dark energy was on the other side of the door, then it was open and a dark smoke fill the ground. Everyone was shock to see who was in the door and the one that came was no other than… Neftis herself.

- Hello. Atem.- she say.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**The Goddess Of Darkness**

**Nephthys**

**(Atem's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing her eyes shine in a dark way and her hair levitate like if there was wind in here. Then she start to walk toward us which make everyone to be afraid of her.

- Neftis! What are you doing? What's meaning of this?- ask Aknadin feeling this darkness much more stronger than before. She then put her hand up and send him flying to the wall.

- Neftis is not here, you fool.- she say in a deep voice that wasn't hers.

- Then who are you?- I ask her in an angry voice. She just smirk at me and close her eyes only later she open them to answer me.

- I'm the monarch of darkness and the night, ruler of the air. And Goddess of death and mourning.- she say which make us to be more terrify than before, we were in the presents of the Goddess Nephthys. She only smirk when she saw our reaction. - Surprise? I have never speck that you guys were that shock to see me.

- What have you done to Neftis?- I ask her.

- Don't worry Atem. She's sleeping right now.- say the goddess.

- Bring her back!- I scream at her.

- That's not a way to treat a goddess!- scream the goddess and start to make everything turn black and vanish. - If you want to find me. Go to the Nile River I will be waiting for you.- say in a whisper. I was already angry and tire that she was using Neftis body so I went toward the stables and took my white horse. I was going to take back Neftis at any cost, the priests follow me while my dad also follow us to make sure that everything will be alright. We were already in the Nile River and there wasn't any sign of her, then the darkness took over while vanishing the moon in the sky. She appear behind a tree and she look different from before; she have black hair, deep blue eyes and pail skin, she have a black dress. Now I was sure that she was the one in my dreams, the one who posses Neftis right now.

- I'm glad that you have come. I was beginning to think that maybe you wouldn't come.- she say smirking at us in a evil way.

- We aren't going to let you have her! You will give us Neftis!- I scream at her. She only look at me smiling like if that was what she was hoping for.

- In that case I will want you to wake her up, because she's on an eternal sleep right now that she will never wake up until the end of the night. And by that time I will already have make my committed, vanishing you guys from this place.- she say wanting to scare us but, I want Neftis back even if I had to hurt her. I didn't want to do that but… I didn't have no other option. I attack her without noticing and before I knew she attack me with a single finger that make me fall from my horse and I land on my back.

- PRINCE!- everyone scream worry. I just stand up and I heard that she was laughing at me.

- You can't even make a single scratch on me. Remember that I'm a goddess and you can't defeat me. You will never wake up her up from her slumber.- she say smiling. I wasn't going to give up just yet, I need her back but, how? How could I make her come back? She hate me but, I will make her come back. I attack her many times and she always return my attack with a powerful force.

- I'm losing my patience with you so, I think it's time that you stay in the ground.- she say and attack me with a powerful attack that make me feel pain around me and lose my strength and I lost conscious. I didn't remember what happen until I woke up and what I saw was my worse fear. She have already attack the kingdom and making the hole place be in fire, just like my dream, she was in the middle of all of that destroying everything in her path. She just look at me that I have fail and that she have won. I stand up and went toward my horse and attack her. Everyone was screaming at me to get back but, in that moment she make me fall again and I attack her anyway, then I feel pain in my stomach. I notice that she have punch me in there and that I was going to die because I let go blood from my mouth.

- I told you. You can't defeat me unless you have the courage to kill me and the only that your trying to save.- she say in a whisper while I was in pure shock of the attack and of what she say. Killing Neftis wasn't in my plan but, what else could I do… I couldn't kill her without killing myself of depression. I try to attack her with my magic but, I could because she was to much powerful than me. My priests try to attack her but, they suffer the same way as me, the attack was return with such force that they couldn't stand up except Mahad y Seto.

- This is getting dangerous and difficult, Atem!- scream Mahad.

- We can't even make a single scratch on her… if we do maybe we can have a chance but, I don't see anyway to get to her.- say Seto. My dad was still behind us and attack her without notice witch was going to work… then she stop the attack without notice and return the attack to my dad which he was on the floor. I ran toward him and hold him, I didn't want him to die in my harms right now.

- My… son… you… must… be… brave… to… face… this… madness… I… know… that… you'll… going… to… make… Neftis… to… come… back…- say my dad. - Remember… that… the… power… of… the… pharaoh… is… in… the… name… of… the… gods.- then he just close his eyes which make me cry.

**(Neftis' POV)**

Even in my deepest slumber I could hear the cry of the others. Then I heard Atem's cry, he was in so much pain that I want to see what was going on. What I saw was the most terrify thing that I have ever see, my home, my friends, Atem, and the pharaoh were in trouble and everywhere was in chaos. I didn't expect that Nephthys was going to do this, it was all my fault because now I was seeing the pharaoh dying in Atem'[s arms like I saw my own father die in my own. I couldn't see that happen again so I start to fight with Nephthys to take my body back before she could do something worse.

- Do you seriously think that you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh girl, I'm a Goddess. You can't defeat a God, your weak and now your going to see everyone that you care to suffer for your consequences.- say the Goddess. I didn't want to see them suffer because of me so I start to think of what happen back then when I was a little girl and I start to make the same thing right now.

**(Atem's POV)**

I saw that she was about to attack us again but, before she could even do it her body start to light up and shine like no other. I saw her face be in terror and she scream when the light took her. Then the darkness start to split out of her body and I saw Neftis fighting her way out of the darkness. Once she did it she fall to the ground and later stand up to face the darkness. The Goddess show her true form, she was identical to Neftis except that she have tank skin, red eyes and black hair. Her clothes was golden and she look terrifying of her dark aura. Neftis face her with her light aura, they look like the sisters; Neftis as the Goddess Isis facing her sister of darkness. I felt that the others were back to normal but, weak and that they were seeing the same thing as I. Could Neftis defeat the Goddess of darkness?

**(Neftis POV)**

I saw her in her deep red eyes which she look at me at the same way.

- I see that you have won this battle but, you haven't won the war just yet.- say the Goddess preparing her self to attack me.

- Not yet but, I will do anything to stop you!- I scream at her and rise my powers with her own. She attack me the same way but, I stop her with my own which our powers clash with each other. We did this many times and I notice that if we keep doing this, the people will suffer this. I try to take her away from there, and once far away from my home we start again. I was beginning to get tire but, then something call me.

-_ Justice is in the name of the Gods.- _say a voice which was almost the voice of the pharaoh. In the name of the Gods? I remember a story that say that the chosen pharaoh will call the Egyptian Gods to the Earth but, that pharaoh wasn't with us. And I didn't know the truth names of the Egyptian Gods, what should I do now? I knew that it wasn't in my control to control the Egyptian Gods but… I need them right now.

- Guardian Of The Earth, Please Hear My Cry! Protect Those Who Are Defenseless And Make Those Who Have Hurt Us Pay For Their Crimes! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!- I scream and the God of Earth came behind me in a flash of blue light.

- Protector Of The Sky, Please Hear My Cry! You That Seeks The Skies Come And Help Us! Let The Winds Show Your Rage And Cast Your Anger To Those Who Have Challenge Us! SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!- I scream and the God of the Sky came behind me in a flash of red light. Now I have Obelisk and Slifer in my side, I just need one more to help us.- Almighty Protector Of The Sun And Sky! I Beg Of Thee Please, Heed My Cry! Transform Thyself From Orb Of Life! And Bring Me Victory In This Fight! I Beseech Thee, Grace Our Humble Battle! But First I Shall Call Out Thy Name! WINGED DRAGON OF RA!- I scream and the Sun God came behind me in a flash of golden light. I already have the three Egyptian Gods but, I need one more to finish the all mighty Goddess of Darkness once and for all.

**(Atem's POV)**

I was shock of what I was seeing, she have call out the three Egyptian Gods from their tablets of stones.

- The Egyptian Gods!- everyone scream in amaze of what they were seeing right now.

- I thought that only the pharaoh could do that.- say Shimon.

- No, anyone with a powerful will to protect others can call out the Egyptian Gods but, that person also needs the power to control them.- say my father who was standing up.

- Pharaoh!- everyone scream in surprise. Now I understand why my father say that she was something special from the beginning.

- She's an amazing woman and I was always sure that she was destine to greatness.- say my father.

**(Neftis's POV)**

I need to call my soul protector to the field to make this work.

- Almighty Protector Of The Light And Fire! Please Hear My Cry! Show Me Your Power And Let The Earth Tremble Beneath Our Feet! That The Light Of Egypt Shine With All It's Might And Let The Flames Guide Me In This Fight! But First I Shall Call Your Sacred Name! SAGRED PHOENIX OF NEPHTHYS!- I scream and the sky turn from darkness to light and my protector descended from the sky to be above me with the other Egyptian Gods.

- Impossible! You can't call the Gods!- scream Nephthys to her shock and terror. - Then I shall call my own protector and great servant. Oh, My Great Servant, Please Hear My Cry! Show Yourself In This Battle And Make Those Who Are Against Me Pay For Their Crimes!- scream the Goddess and from the darkness appear a similar beast as mine but, it was a dark one with green flames in its head, wings and tail. I only let that the Egyptian Gods to attack that beast but, it was like the three of them were the same level of that one. The powers clash with each other and make a great explosion, later they attack again but I make that my phoenix rise it's power to the limits and attack with it's full power. The power of the Egyptian Gods collide as one and defeat the dark Phoenix of Nephthys. Everything turn white and later I was in a bright place and for some reason I almost saw the Gods themselves.

- You have done well, young one.- say a male voice.

- You have made us proud.- say a woman voice.

- I didn't do this because I want to. I make it because you need to understand that even if they hurt you, you need to be with them no matter how much they hurt you.- say Nephthys who was smiling at me in a kind way. Know I was sure that this was a test from the Gods to me or for everyone that was with me.

- Thank you.- I say before everything turn white and later black.


End file.
